Innocent Steps
by Black Corinthian
Summary: when we are on the dance floor, love me... when you do, i'll love you too... mina x rei
1. Step Forward

_Disclaimer: Rei and Minako are not mine... _

_Greetings, people… This is just another one of my SM fanfics that just recently got its way into a word doc… This is mostly inspired by a Korean movie called "Innocent Steps", which I used for the title… You can look it up on the net if you have time, maybe even search for the movie on youtube? Haha… Anyways, Minako and Rei are senshis here still but I won't be concentrating on their "senshi-ship"… _

_I'll leave you now to the story… Peace…  
_

**  
Innocent Steps  
**

**  
Chapter I: Step Forward**

_  
Minako_

This is my mom's fault. I swear if we were not related, I would have pushed her off the nearest road and let the cars go over her. Okay, I guess that was too evil of me. I know that I cannot do that.

But still, I wish I was anywhere but here in front of this dance studio. Yes, my mom enrolled me here so that I could dance properly 'like a lady' (as my mom said) at the grand formal party my parents just threw. I had to perfect my dancing form and learn some dances like rumba, waltz, samba and all that. I only have one month to prepare.

My mom said I lacked the grace of a woman when I dance… Me? Minako Aino, the embodiment of Aphrodite herself, lacked the grace of a woman on the dance floor? That's one big punch from reality. Yes, I admit, I have two left feet and I cannot dance to save my life. I turn down most offers to hide my secret and up until now, no one has ever discovered this yet.

Maybe dance lessons won't hurt. Soon enough, I would take the offer of other people to dance. Right… Here we go…

I opened the doors to the studio and I was greeted by the sight of people using their bodies as an expression of intangible art. They are so graceful, so beautiful to look at; I was mesmerized with the sight before me.

"Hi, you must be Minako, right?"

A voice pulled me back into reality and a woman, about a few years older than me, was standing next to me.

"Yes, yes, I am…"

"Great! Your mom told me you are having your first lesson today. By the way, I am Fuyuko… I'm one of the instructors here."

I shook her hand and she led me towards the other students. They were all cool and friendly. I feel that Lady Luck is smiling down upon me.

"Now, I'll just get the CD player then we can get started, alright?"

"Yes!"

As I went to the side to drop my bag, a familiar voice ringed in my ears, "Minako? Is that you?"

I turned around and saw Rei Hino, the senshi of fire and passion. What the heck is she doing here?!? My big secret will be blown! I need to keep cool…

"Rei? Fancy seeing you here at a dance studio!"

Rei crossed her arms and said, "Fancy seeing YOU here… May I know why you're here?"

I huffed and tried to veer away from the question, "Why are you asking me that? The question should be why are you here? Is shrine work already boring you to death?"

"Actually, yes… I'm here because I _teach _dancing to these people as a little sideline."

"Hah! So the great Rei Hino can also be known as _Twinkletoes_ when she's on the dance floor?"

"Twinkletoes? Haha, very funny, Minako…" Rei laughed dryly. Soon enough, she fired the question again at me, "Why are you here? You haven't answered my question…"

Oh no…

"Ah, Rei-san! I see you've met Minako…" Fuyuko stepped up between the two of us. Oh no, more trouble…

"Yes, we actually know each other."

"Really? Then that's good! You can help with Minako-san's dance lessons. I'm sure she would learn faster if she trains under a familiar person…"

My world seemed to crash down around me when those words rolled out like beads from Fuyuko's mouth. Now that the secret is out, I just want to crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of my life.

"Of course, I'll help her. It'll be a pleasure…" Rei said ever so kindly.

"Great!" Fuyuko then walked away to turn on the music.

I sighed out loud and said, "Alright, I admit… I'm here to learn how to dance… I need to learn how to dance so that I won't look bad during my parents' party… There, happy?"

Rei then walked towards me and took my left hand in her right and used her left to pull me close to her. I cried out a little, shocked at the sudden closeness of her. She smiled at me and whispered, "There's nothing to be ashamed about if you can't dance… That's why you're here… to learn how to move your body gracefully along with the music… I'll be here every step of the way… Now, place your hand on my shoulder…"

I was speechless. I found myself obeying Rei and relaxing in her arms. I was suddenly getting warm all over and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Okay, people, places!"

Fuyuko pressed the player and soon, a moderately slow music resonated through the room.

"Now, step forward then back… step left and back…"

Rei slowly taught me the steps and guided me in the dance. It was a bit tricky but I managed to follow her a bit eventually. She really is a great dancer. I feel so inferior to her.

"Concentrate, Mina… You're losing your timing…" she said.

"Oh, sorry…!" I drifted off. Not good, not good at all. I attempted to follow her lead again but the music ended there. She let go of me and stepped back.

"How did I do?" I asked.

Rei placed her hands on her sides and said, "Not bad… Not bad for a beginner… But still rough around the edges…"

I bowed my head at what she said. She turned around and continued, "But it's alright… This is just the first day. It's still a long way to go before you can really achieve the perfect form."

She turned her head towards me and asked, "You should concentrate more, Minako… You're flying off somewhere and your mind leaves the dance floor. You can't do that when you're dancing with a partner. You should be serious and alert; also, you have to be one with your partner…"

I listened closer as she continued, "Both you and your partner are two bodies but you two should move as one when you dance. One with each other, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

"Good… We still have a long way to go…" She offered her hand to me and I shyly held it.

"I only have a month to get this right…" I said.

Rei held the side of my face and made me look straight into her wine-colored eyes. "One month is all you need when you have me…" She paused for a while and sighed.

"…and Fuyuko to teach you… Chin up, okay? You can do this…"

I got lost just looking into her eyes, those kind and beautiful eyes. As the music started again, I never forgot to heed Rei's advice. Concentrate and be one with my partner. Her…

------------

_First chapter finished... Tell me what you think... Reviews are most welcome… _


	2. Step Up

_Thanks very much for those who left a review... I really appreciate them... I'll be quick 'cause I'm uploading this in school and this is not allowed... I'm gonna slip this one quick... This is written in Minako's POV, again..._

_On with the next chapter! Again, I don't own Rei or Minako... _

**Innocent Steps**

**  
Chapter II: Step Up  
**

_Minako_

I collapsed on the bed at the end of the day; my muscles aching and my joints stiff.

I guess I should have done warm-ups first. Because of my excitement, I jumped in the dance immediately. I could just drift off to sleep right now.

"Mina! How was dance school?" My mom's voice from the hallway rang in my ears. That was the last thing I wanted to hear right now.

"It was fine, mom!"

"Excellent! How did you do today?" She was now standing by the door, eager to listen, ignoring the fact that I am sore all over.

"Good…" I moaned.

I felt my bed bounce when my mom sat on it. Oh, I swear she is going to blab non-stop.

"Just good? How about great? Didn't you learn anything today?"

"I've learned lots, mom. It's just that you've got to chill, okay? It's only the first day... I only know the basics for now."

My mom giggled and placed a hand on the top of my head, whispering, "I know, dear. I'm just saying that, whatever happens, even if we just forced you into doing this, I hope you'll soon learn to enjoy this..."

I sat up and hugged my mom tight. I finally replied, "Don't worry... I think that this dancing thing is starting to grow on me..."

After that I slumped again on my bed.

"Tell me more, Minako… I'm so curious…"

I groaned and started to spill my stories to her, no matter how exhausted I was, "Alright, alright… It was tough, yes… I managed to catch on with the basics of dancing. I met new people and the instructors were great…"

I paused. _She _came into mind.

"…And Rei was there…"

My mom's smile widened and asked, "Rei? Rei Hino? What is she doing there?"

"Mom…"

"I am guessing she's your personal instructor?"

My mom now has this cocky smile plastered upon her face and I almost drew back from her. I buried my head in my pillow and tried to just wish her away for now.

"I think my guess was right then. Alright, Minako, I'll leave you now so you can rest… I'll bring up your dinner so you don't have to come down and strain your body, okay?"

Thank the Goddess!

"Thanks, mom… You're the best…" I managed to utter out.

I soon felt my consciousness slipping as my mom silently closed the door behind her.

------

My legs are screaming out to me to stop running. They still hurt from yesterday's dance class but I ignored it; my mind only focused on getting to the dance studio on time. I took a quick glance at my watch and saw I have three minutes left before I become late. I knew I shouldn't have stopped for a so-called 'quick chat'.

_Discipline, Dedication and Determination… Keep these in mind, Minako… Don't be late tomorrow…_

I shook my head and ran faster than my usual speed. I cannot be late for I know Rei would be really angry if I did not show up on time. My volleyball background seemed to pay off and I realized I am getting nearer my destination. A few more blocks to go.

One minute left…

One more turn… I skidded towards the studio, which was already in sight but still so far.

My legs are giving way, fatigue and strain causing me to slow down. No! I cannot stop now! The door entrance is near…

Almost there…

**BAM!**

I ran into someone, hard…

Real hard, I swear…

So hard that it hurts big time…

I found myself on my bottom, a little dizzy from the impact but still in one piece.

"Oh, _gomenasai_, miss… I didn't look where I was going, forgive me." A girl younger than I was spoke as she held out her hand to help me get up.

"No, no, the fault is mine. I was running like a maniac I didn't even think that there are also other people I might hit." I said, smiling.

"Are you alright? If there are any bruises or wounds, please allow me to escort you to the nearest clinic."

I took her hand, stood up and said, "I'm fine, thank you. It takes more than that to take me down. Haha!" I laughed at what I said.

The girl laughed too and we just laughed there until I remembered I was going to be late.

"AAAH! I'm late! Oh no! Rei is gonna kill me for sure!"

"Rei-sama? If you're referring to Hino-sensei, I'm also going to meet her today too." The girl said while smiling ever so innocently.

"Y-You are?" I asked, still stunned from what I heard.

"Yes, Minako… I see you've met your fellow student, Maya…" Rei suddenly said. She was standing at the studio door. She had this smug smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minako-san." Maya said, while bowing.

"Uhm, yeah… It's nice to meet you too, Maya…" I said. Okay, this is a bit awkward, for me.

"Well, since the introductions are over, shall we go on with our dance practice?" Rei asked as she gestured for us to enter the studio.

"Yes, let's go."

We entered the building and I noticed there was no one there. I was about to open my mouth and ask when Rei uttered, "This afternoon, the studio is all ours. No one will bother us for now."

Maya just giggled as she and Rei moved across the empty hall.

"You must have some position to book the whole studio to train us, Rei." I said.

"No, Minako… I booked the studio to train just _you_. Maya is just here to be your other dance partner. By the way, she's under my tutelage for two tears now."

What? Rei did this all, just for me? And Maya, this younger girl who's way advanced than me is being paired up with me?

"Really, Rei… You shouldn't have…" I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks.

"One month is not that long, Minako. Well, I want to help you. You have my word that you'll be the best dancer that you can be when your parents' party comes." Rei answered.

I felt the seriousness and authority in her voice; the smile makes it unnoticeable. Maybe it is best to just listen to the expert.

"Rei-sama and I will be with you all throughout the training, Minako-san…" Maya said, smiling sweetly at me.

My mind was whirling with so many things: a month to be in my best dancing form, a younger fellow student who's better than be and an instructor who's great and a perfectionist. Despite of the uneasiness and pressure I feel in my chest, I held my head high and declared proudly, "Let's do this!"

Rei and Maya looked at each other and nodded in approval.

-------

"Forward, then back, side... Good, side then right..."

"One, two, three, four... Turn..."

These are the words that constantly come out of Rei's mouth when we strutted away on the dance floor. Under her watchful eye, she trained me along with Maya. I discovered she was three years younger than I was but she really was more experienced and moved more gracefully.

She told me to see her as a rival and a friend at the same time. She was kind to me, helping me with the steps whenever Rei was not looking but she also reminded me that there is the constant comparison between the two of us. Maya reminded me to concentrate still.

But instead of giving in to the pressure of having a better partner and a perfectionist instructor, I pushed myself to my limits, which Rei seemed to approve.

The music ended, finally, after four hours of non-stop dancing. We were both out of breath, but very satisfied with our performance.

"Very good, very good indeed." Rei said, clapping her hands.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_, Rei-sama..." Maya said, bowing low.

"Thank you, Rei..." I said as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

Rei smiled at us, looked at us both but looked at me longer. She then turned to Maya and asked, "What do you think, Maya? Do you think she's ready?"

Ready? Ready for what?

"_Hai, _Rei-sama… I think she's more than ready." Maya replied.

Before I had the time to ponder on what was going on, Rei stepped before me and Maya walked towards the player. Rei took my hands and she gestured me to get into the dancing position. I felt her towering over me even though she was only three or two inches taller than me. I nervously held her hand and my other hand trembled as I laid it upon her shoulder. I think I even shuddered a little when she placed her other hand on my waist.

I blushed as a gentle smile appeared on her lips. I was consumed by her fire, this unfamiliar burning I feel from my head down to my toes.

Her amethyst pools looked at me lovingly, much like a teacher to her student…

But it felt _more_ like a lover to her beloved… I am getting carried away, I swear!

Music then floated in the air.

"Shall we?" Rei asked. I just timidly nodded my head as an answer.

_Reviews are most welcome..._


	3. Step Down

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rei or Minako…_

_I've been under a rock for so long… I need to jumpstart my writing… Anyway, here is the next chapter. The song used here is entitled __**1000 Years **__by __**Kang Eun Soo**__. It's one of the songs in the Korean movie Innocent Steps. You wanna hear it? Leave your email (and maybe a review) in the review section. I'll try to send the mp3 to you or you can just go to youtube to watch it._

_Enjoy reading…_

**  
Innocent Steps**

**Chapter III: Step Down**

Minako's POV

_:Rei's POV:_

I know this song. I definitely know this song.

Unfortunately for me, I haven't really mastered dancing along with this song. And I'm not that all dandy when I'm paired up with her. What on earth was Rei thinking that I am ready for this?

"Ready?" She asked me.

I looked into those eyes and felt myself get lost in them immediately. I snapped out of it as soon as I realized I was drifting away. I just nodded at her. I could not say no to her.

We moved along with the music. I tried my best to match Rei but to no avail, I failed in doing so and I even managed to crush her foot in the process.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

I quickly broke free from our position and quickly said my apologies, "Oh jeez, I'm… I'm sorry, Rei! I'm really sorry!"

She signaled Maya to cut the music and the girl obeyed immediately. The music stopped and I knew I was going to get it, big time.

"What are you doing, Minako?"

"I… I'm dancing…" I managed to answer.

Rei shook her head and came towards me. I had my head bowed down when I felt her gently lift my face so I was looking into her violet eyes again.

"Why are you here? Why are you dancing?"

"B-Because of the party that's going to happen soon, I guess?" I said.

Rei frowned and said, "Then what is the music for? When it is playing, you should go with its rhythm. Do you think you're dancing alone? You have no emotions, Minako."

I felt myself on the verge of tears when I heard her say that. So I said, "I… I haven't danced with such… emotions before, Rei… I just followed your lead, dancing when you told me to and stopping when you asked me to."

"This… rhythm… you talk about… Can you teach me?" I asked, finally.

Rei glanced towards Maya, who nodded her head once. Rei then looked back at me with different eyes, those filled with caring, passion and concern.

"Do you love me?"

I was taken off guard with her question. Blood started to rise to my cheeks as soon as she removed her hand from my face. I had to bow my head again to hide my blush. What did she mean by that? I had no idea what to say.

"Do you love me, Minako?" She asked me again.

"I… Of course I like you, Rei. You're my friend and you know that…" I weakly answered. I avoided the 'love' word and replaced it with 'like'.

"No, you don't, Mina. When we're dancing, everything changes. We're not just friends. We must consider each other as lovers. When you have that love for your partner, and the same goes with her, you achieve that perfect harmony of your bodies. You breathe as one, dance as one. If you don't love your partner, you might as well be like a bird with a broken wing."

Rei placed her hands on my shoulders and continued, this time I am really listening to what she was saying, "You need to trust me as I trust you. You can hate me all your life for the things I've made you go through, but when we're on the dance floor, love me. If you do, I'll love you too. The rest is up to here…"

She placed my hand over her heart, which I felt its even beating, "…and feel the rhythm inside me."

No words came out of my mouth when she finished speaking. She readied herself in the first position while I followed suit. Maya turned on the music again. Suddenly, I felt free, unbound by my worries as I moved in sync with Rei's own actions.

**Moment, you came to my heart just by chance**

**To me, you don't seem to be a stranger**

**It was so long for you to finally find me**

Rei smiled at me and mouthed, "Good…"

I smiled back at her and continued to dance along with her. I finally understood what Rei said. I could feel the music flow in me and her rhythm combined with mine. We were like two beings becoming one on this dance floor.

As I moved along with Rei, I can still see in her eyes the same seriousness that a teacher possesses and that of a lover. I did not feel any emotion of fear, embarrassment or even awkwardness towards her.

Somehow, in the back of my mind, a voice was telling me something. Something about Rei and me… I think I am feeling something weird in my tummy too. Butterflies in my stomach, what the?

I think I have to shake to away these thoughts for now. Concentrate on the rhythm, Mina.

**For a thousand years I've been waiting for you**

**More than million tears fall in eternal love**

**Remember forevermore, we'll stand for one thousand years**

I wonder what Rei is thinking. I hope I'm doing this right. Oh, she just smiled at me. There goes this feeling again; I'm feeling those butterflies in my stomach again.

_: Mina has really improved, I have to admit. Within a short period of time, she has learned a lot. It is just sad to think that she is trying out dancing because of some event she was forced to attend. :_

_: I can remember her as Venus during the Silver Millennium. She was sought after by everyone on the Moon Kingdom for her grace and beauty, but who would've thought that she had two left feet on the dance floor. I had that feeling ever since then when I was Mars. My instincts are always correct and I discovered her deep, dark secret. :_

After so long, I still feel this way around her. I should not be feeling this way towards her, no, for this is all wrong, right? Even I am confused with what I am feeling right now. I, of all the people, should know what my emotions are but here I am pondering, thinking about what this is.

_: But despite of this fact, I was interested in her, and I wanted to know her better but this secret she keeps acted as a gap between us. :_

_: No wonder she turned down all of the people who asked her to dance during those nights when Serenity would hold a ball in the palace. She did not want to be discovered, not when she was the Princess of Venus. She was the symbol of perfection. Who would want to break that reputation? Definitely not Venus, not her… :_

_: I even offered her lessons before but she just laughed at me, saying that a warrior of my caliber is not made to waltz in with the music. She said I belong in the battlefield, not on the dance floor. :_

Rei was very kind to me, offering me lessons before during the time of the Silver Millennium. It was very thoughtful of her to teach me how to dance but because of my own pride back then, I rudely turned her down. I remember it well; I was a big snob then, thinking I was superior to her since I got the job of being the leader.

I pushed her away because of my terrible dancing secret. I know I should have not done that, but I just did, because I was… afraid.

**Sometimes I know it will not be easy with you**

**Until then I will pray for our true love**

**Don't ever forget, my love, we will be together**

Time soon came when she stopped offering me her help. In the back of my mind, I want her to ask me one last time. And when that one last time comes, one last time, I will say yes to her. But that moment never came. She did not breathe a word about dancing anymore. Everything we talked about was only about how to protect the Princess. She was by my side, fighting off evil with the team, but I barely feel her really with me.

_: After numerous offers, I finally ceased asking her. I thought that it is either she really does not want to dance or she just doesn't want to be with me. No matter how hard I tried to get close to her, it would be impossible. But when she became leader and I was second in command, I made it an opportunity to be with her, even if it was only for our job as protectors of the Princess. :_

**For a thousand years I've been waiting for you**

**More than million tears fall in eternal love**

**Remember forevermore, we'll stand for one thousand years**

The unexplainable loneliness was unbearable. I thought of a plan to catch her attention. I flirted with countless men, hoping to at least make her notice me. But to no avail, Rei just remained as calm as ever. Always the quiet one, never even speaking about how I should behave or even stopping me… because I wanted her to be jealous then… She was even quiet about my secret. She did not tell a single soul about it.

_: I grew to love her from afar, watching her from the sidelines flirting with other men and having her way with them. I had to keep myself from getting very jealous. It hurts to see her like that but who am I to dictate what she feels? I once thought of using her secret as blackmail but I am not the kind of person at all. I kept her secret under wraps and was satisfied of her being happy in what she was doing. :_

_: But no matter how hard it was for my heart, I remained cold and aloof. I became withdrawn, trying to kill the emotions I feel for her. But now matter how much I tried, I cannot. I cannot fool myself into believing I do not like her. I cannot deny that my heart loves her. For the whole Silver Millennium, I kept this all to myself, unknown to you, Minako. :_

For the whole Silver Millennium, I watched you drift away. I just let you slip through my fingers, letting the old kind-hearted Rei who really cared become the silent, reserved Rei who barely gave a damn about anything. I brought this upon myself because of my pride.

I want the old Rei back…

_: I guess there's no choice but to stay like this as long as I live… :_

**Don't say, I don't want to hear you saying goodbye**

**Please promise me, you will always be my love, my love**

Starting right now, I will listen to what you say. Maybe this time, I will have a chance to ask for forgiveness for all the things I have said to her before. And maybe, this time, I can finally tell her…

I looked at her, straight into her amethyst eyes. I was one with her and something inside me was telling me to for it.

**For a thousand years I've been waiting for you (thousand years)**

**More than million tears fall in eternal love (eternal love, forevermore)**

**Remember forevermore, we'll stand for one thousand years**

_: Lock out these emotions. This is reality. All I am thinking of will never come true. Yet, looking at your beautiful blue eyes just makes me… :_

"Rei… I…"

"Minako…?

**For a thousand years I've been waiting for you (waiting for you)**

**More than million tears fall in eternal love **

**Remember forevermore (with my love, my love)**

**We'll stand for one thousand years**

With one final turn, the music ended. I never had the chance to tell her.

She stepped back and bowed to me; I did the same. She was smiling at me, praise and appreciation obvious on her pretty face.

"Very good, Mina… You danced very well…" Rei commented.

I smiled weakly and replied, "Thank you, Rei. I did it, didn't I?"

Rei placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You did it. But we won't stop there. We'll make your dancing perfect. You have done well."

I smiled, like I was beaming and proud of myself

With that, she turned away, telling me and Maya when the next practice session will be. I was nodding in agreement but in the back of my mind, I was disappointed. Despite of the good compliments I got from Rei, I was still sad, not because of the dancing but from something else.

_****____Reviews are most welcome._


End file.
